sweet spot
by kyubiGAMEBOY
Summary: During a guys night out Shikamaru thinks up a plan so Naruto stops likeing Sakura in order for him and the other guys to have a better chance with Sakura. But will is work?


Hay every Buddy it's me the Kyuubi GameBoy! This is the begging of a piece that is still "in the works." the fate of this piece is in your hands. I want to hear your feed back about it, should i pursue this idea or burn so no one else goes blind from it. I want the GOD HONEST TRUTH no holding back. Please flame i like the warmth from them. If i do get enough good feed back it will still be a wile before it is updated. I am still working on my first Fanfick a tornados strength. Hay go read it after this.

I don't own Naruto but i am going to fight the owner until he gives me the rights! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED MR. NARUTO OWNER!

They sit down quietly slurping up their ramen. It was Naruto's night to pick the place to go for the weekly guys night out. Chouji started it as a way to combine eating and hanging out with all his friends but ONLY guys. this was also a way of getting rid of Ino. Soon all of the guys where going out this night for their weekly outing, even the anti social Neji went but they still couldn't't get Shino to go. They would complain about training, missions and on occasion girls. Naruto had not joined tell the all the Akatsuki had been destroyed. Naruto had a lot to complain about many had died because of the Akatsuki. Both Saskue Jiraiya died in efforts to end the Akatsuki threat. Saskue because of revenge killed Itachi but was also killed in the process. Jiraiya died fighting Pain but gave the need information so that Naruto could kill him. Manduran was still missing.

"Man this sucks" said Naruto after his tenth bowl. "I have no one who loves me any more," Naruto continued in a drunken slur. Shikamaru stole a large bottle of sake from his father and passed it around; skipping Lee. "Naruto...Shut your...ass up." said Kiba who had the most to drink. "you have... lots of... love man... like like like... I love you man," everyone stopped and looked at the drunken Kiba. "and the... Hokage... and GOD KNOWS HINATA LOVES YOUR ORANGE ASS!" said Kiba laughing. "Yea I know but they don't count." Naruto replied. "What you know about Hinata?" said Shikamaru who seemed awakened by the news. "Yea I always knew it, but if I acknowledged that she liked me I could have lost any chance with Sakura," said Naruto lifting his eleventh bowl. "Wow your an ass," said Shikamaru. "Man... I know... Sakura hot... but... have you... ever seen Hinata... without that jacket!" said the nearly passed out Kiba. Naruto answered no witch was true he couldn't imagine her without some form of jacket covering her. "SERIOUSLY oh man it is quite delightful, like a flower opening out of a bud!" smiled lee. Neji began to look irritated he knew what was about to come up. "PEEK TIME" echoed the Ramen bar. "Peek time?" Naruto said looking confused. "Your still new but peek time is when we go out and peek at the girls in are 'sweet spots' where we cant be caught." said Neji who was the only one that was unexcited. Naruto went wide eyed "DATTEBAYO"

The group sneaked their way into the Hyuuga compound all thanks to Neji. They entered the sweet spot for Hinata's room. Naruto found it quite an annoying that it was so far. He ventured closer even at the warning of the others. Naruto awkwardly poked his head next to the window where he saw Hinata in only her fishnet and bra. "OH DAME SHE HAS BOOBS!" Hinata thought she heard something so she went down stairs to see if some one called her. "Ok Naruto now for Sakura's house." said Shikamaru who already planed for the events to come. Chouji whispered in Shikamarus ear, "hay what is your plan." "He is going to see how flat Sakura's is and find out that the lust he had for her is no longer their when we the other guys begin to joke about her small boobs and no girl is popular with small boobs Naruto begins to like Hinata and we have a better shot with Sakura when Naruto is out of the way." "What if this plan hurts Sakura she did just go through a lot." Chouji scrutinizing the plan "who cares."

They walked to Sakuras sweet spot witch was close enough for Naruto this time. They reached her "sweet spot" at the perfect time. She began to undress herself preparing for a shower. She took of her pants and underwear before removing her top. All the guys where acting like they won a prize. They hooted and hollered at all her motions and the time came when she took off her top. Shikamaru know how the drunk guys react when they see big boobs (Hinata) then see small ones (Sakura). He was correct they saw they and laughed and booed. the small humps where not impressive. Shikamaru looked over to Naruto who looked a little disappointed. "Her pubic hair... pink to." Kiba pointed out.

The guys peeked on all the girls after words; Tenten was the only other girl they saw naked. After words they walked over to a patch of grass to pass out in. Naruto stands up and speaks loud so all among them can hear "I dedicate this night full of alcohol and boobs and pervertedness to the late great ninja Jiraiya may he live on in this night and ones like it!" Naruto falls backward and passes out.


End file.
